


Highway to Hotel Lexark

by clexahun (dafaqisalesbian)



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), QTWD, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Badass Alicia, Badass Elyza, Butterfly knife appears :), Clexa, F/F, Fish the dog appears, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse, elyza lex - Freeform, homophobic parents, lexark
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafaqisalesbian/pseuds/clexahun
Summary: Clarke Griffin egyszer csak egy zombi apokalipszis közepén találja magát egy kórházban. Aztán jönnek a halottak, és kénytelen megkezdeni útját egy ismeretlen világban, egy ismeretlen korban, egy kölyökkutyával és egy motorral.Talán véletlen egybeesés, talán nem, de az irányt Los Angelesből egyenesen dél felé veszi, és magát meghazudtolva élvezi az életet - az apokalipszis kellős közepén, immáron új néven, Elyza Lexként.





	1. 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Első fic, amit komolyan is tervezek vezetni, remélem sikerül.  
> (khm..)  
> 

Nagyon kevesen mondhatták el magukról, hogy összetört bennük egy világ, miután megmentették azt. Clarke Griffin viszont igencsak ezek közé tartozik, akarva-akaratlanul is.

Visszatérvén a Fények városából, mindenki csak az elkövetkezendő szörnyűségeken törte a fejét, és csak a városban történtekről beszéltek vele. Senki sem kérdezte meg, hogy van, miért nem örül a többiekkel, hogy vége az egész M.I.-diktatúrának. Úgy látszik, senkit sem érdekelt, hogy került oda, a már életében is szívtelen, fekete vérű, halott lány, Ontari. Aki tudta, most nem azzal foglalkozott.

Clarke Griffin magában könnyezett. A torony tróntermében mindenki azt várta, hogy elmesélje hőstettét, Ő viszont inkább visszavonult. Pihenésre volt szüksége, de amint a saját hálótermébe lépett, kedve támadt volna inkább visszamenni a tömegbe. Az éjfekete vér, az Ő Lexájának vére, ott sötétlett az ágyon. A nő temetése óta senkinek sem jutott eszébe Clarke szobájából, Lexa halálos ágyáról a vérrel átitatott szőrmét esetleg elvinni.

Az emlékek szinte megrohamozták a szőke lányt. Képek rohanták meg a Parancsnokról, az utolsó csókról, és az utolsó egymáshoz intézett szavaikról. Clarke nem mert hátat fordítani az ágynak, hátrafelé tántorgott ki a szobából. Odakint John Murphybe ütközött. Murphy vele együtt ott volt a szobában, mikor Lexa eltávozott közülük, így pontosan tudta, mi volt az, ami ezt tette Clarke-kal. De nem szólt hozzá, hagyta, hogy a lány könnyes szemekkel fusson el a folyosón.

Az ajtó, amin berontott, Lexa szobájába vezetett. Clarke tudta, hogy nemrég Ontari kijelölte magának ezt a szobát, de az ágy mellett még ott hevert a puha állati szőrből készült ágynemű, amit Clarke jól ismert.

Clarke lesodorta az ismeretlen, fekete takarót, és a helyébe dobta Lexáét. Fáradtan ledőlt az ágyra, magába szívta az ismerős illatot. A trónterem felől ordítozás és veszekedés hangja hallatszott. Clarke belemarkolt a szőrmébe, mind-mind közelebb akarta húzni magához. A könnyei eláztatták a párnát. A testére száradt vörös-fekete vér látványa elborzasztotta a lányt. Lehunyta a szemét, és lassan mintha elmosódott volna minden. Aztán egyszer csak valahol a nevét kiáltották. Fel akart ébredni, de nem sikerült. Belül segítségért kiáltott, de az nem érkezett meg.

Kis idő múlva, talán percek, de az is lehet, hogy évek teltek el, nagy világosságra nyitotta ki a szemét. Ilyen világos talán csak a Bárka orvosi szobájában volt, mert ott mindig égtek a lámpák, mikor bent volt. Igen, ez is olyasmi lehetett, az az erős fertőtlenítő szag most is belengte elméjét, az ágy, amin feküdt, sem ugyan az volt, amin elaludt. A plafon olyan zöld volt, mint a fogkrém. Mellette ütemes csipogás, egy ijedt női szempár.

Clarke felült, a vékony takaró épp csak végigért rajta, szakadt is volt, ráadásul valószínűleg nagyon rég nem mosták ki. A lány fel akart kelni, de csak azt érte el, hogy a kezéből lógó zsinórok szúrni kezdték, ő pedig kénytelen volt visszaereszkedni a kényelmetlen párnára.

A nő mellette felállt, majd odahajolt hozzá.

 - Felébredtél, vagy megint a bolondját járatod velem, Elyza? – kérdezte, megsimítva Clarke haját. A válasz egy értetlen arckifejezésben ki is merült, de ez a nőnek pont elég volt. Lekapcsolta a pittyegő gépet, és várt.

 - Hol vagyok? – érkezett a kérdés Clarke kiszáradt torkából. A szavakat nagyon nehezen formálta, mintha nem is ő mondta volna.

 - Kórházban, Elyza – válaszolta a nő. – A nevem Isabel Stephens, nővér vagyok, az elmúlt két hónapban én vigyáztam rád. Többször is felébredtél, múlt héten kétszer is. De ez az első, hogy végre meg is szólalsz – magyarázta. Clarke próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Aztán a névre gondolt, amit Stehpens nővér mondott. Elyza. Őt nem így hívják. Kivel keveri össze ez a nő?

 - Ki vagyok én? – kérdezte így hát, ellenőrzésként. A nő elmosolyodott, és az ágy végéről leakasztotta a kartont, amin az ágyon fekvő beteg adatai voltak, és Clarke kezébe adta.

 - A neved Elyza Lex, Melbourne-ben születtél 1989. szeptember 20-án, a szüleid és a bátyád egy repülőbalesetben haltak meg, mikor 2 éves voltál. Nevelőszülők tömkelegénél fordultál meg, egy művészgimnáziumba jártál, a rajzaidat fél Melbourne ismerte, elég ismert voltál az interneten a gitárszólóidról készült videókról – sorolta Stephens nővér. - Semmire sem emlékszel?

 - Emlékszem valamire, de azok az emlékek teljesen mást mondanak – gondolkodott Clarke hangosan. Stephens nővér megértően mosolygott.

 - Gyakran előfordul a kómás betegeknél, hogy az alatt az idő alatt, míg eszméletlenek, az agyuk egy új sztorit kreál az életükről, hogy elfedjen egy traumát. Valószínű, hogy nálad is ez történt, főleg az alapján, amit rólad tudunk.

 - Miért, mit tudnak rólam? – ült fel újra Clarke.

 - Elyza, drágám, a legutóbbi nevelőapád miatt vagy itt. Tudomásunk szerint egy… baseball-ütővel többször is ráütött a halántékodra, azután otthagyott téged a házatokban. Később holtan találtunk rá a pincétekben. Fejbe lőtte magát, Elyza. Nagyon sajnálom – sütötte le a szemét.

 - Sajnálja? – lepődött meg Clarke. – Azok után, amit tett, már ha tényleg ő tette, nincs mit sajnálni rajta. Főleg, hogy azt se tudom, kicsoda volt Ő! – a hangja szinte fel volt háborodva. Stephens nővér kisétált a kórteremből, egyedül hagyva Clarke-ot, így a lány el tudott egy kicsit gondolkozni azon, amit megtudott. _A nevem Clarke Griffin, 19 éves vagyok, és 2031-ben születtem a Bárkán. A szüleim Abby és Jake Griffin. Egyedül a szeptember 20 stimmel_ , gondolta. _Ha igaz, amit Stephens nővér mond, majdnem 160 éves vagyok? –_ tűnődött el. Aztán körbenézett a szobában, újra. Az ágyon, egy kis asztalon, és a körülötte lévő gépeken kívül semmi sem volt ott. Az asztal tetején fehérnemű, egy pár zokni, egy sötétkék farmer, egy egyszerű, fehér póló, egy „Los Angeles Dodgers” feliratú kék pulóver hevert. A padlón egy pár tornacipőt is talált.

Clarke kapott az alkalmon, hogy senki sem volt a szobában. Kikászálódott az ágyból, kezébe vette a ruhadarabokat és a folyosó felé vette az irányt. Nem volt nehéz megtalálnia a zuhanyzókat, a folyosó végén, egy törölközőkkel teli zsúrkocsi mögött lévő ajtón nagyjából tenyérnyi nagyságú betűkkel volt kiírva, hogy ott vannak. Kipróbálva az egyik fülkét, Clarke elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy az épületben van vízellátás. Az, hogy a zuhanyrózsából áradó víz jéghideg volt, cseppet sem zavarta, sőt, felfrissítette. Gyorsan megszabadult kényelmetlen, pöttyös kórházi hálóingjétől, és belépett a fülkébe. Elgémberedett tagjai lassan kiengedtek, ahogy magára engedte a vizet.

Nagyjából öt perc elég is volt, hogy végezzen, aztán a zsúrkocsiról elcsent törölközővel megszárítkozott, és fel is öltözött.

 _A folyosó csendes és elhagyatott volt. Hogyha ez a Föld, márpedig annak kell lennie, hol vannak az emberek? Egy teljes kórház csak nem lehet ennyire elhagyatott, hogy én legyek az egyetlen páciens_ , gondolta Clarke, miközben végigsétált az üres kórházon. Pár emelettel lejjebb aztán hangokat hallott. Stephens nővér jelent meg, a vállán egy óriási véres seb, a szemében páni félelem. Amint meglátta a szőke lányt, rákiáltott, hogy fusson, menjen el gyorsan. Clarke mit sem értve a helyzetből, odaszaladt a nővérhez, aki azonban segítségkérés helyett a mellette lévő ajtóra mutatott. Clarke habozás nélkül az ajtóhoz lépett, és kinyitotta azt. Odabent körülbelül húsz beteg és egy fejbelőtt holttest feküdt, mindenki arcán pánik, legtöbbjük el sem tudott mozdulni az ágytól. Mikor meglátták Clarke-ot, egyszerre kezdtek hozzá beszélni. Látták rajta, hogy fogalma sincs, mi történik. Clarke megfordult, hogy Stephens nővértől megkérdezze, mi történt, de a nő addigra eltűnt.

Clarke odasietett ahhoz a beteghez, aki leginkább higgadtnak tűnt. A fiú nála valamivel fiatalabbnak tűnt, egy világoskék ingben ült a kórterem egyik ágyán.

 - Nem tudod, miért, ugye? – kérdezte. – Alig pár hete kezdődött. Te még javában aludtál akkor. – mondta. – Én azért jöttem ide, mert a térdemet röntgenezték egy kosárlabdameccs után. Aztán már nem engedtek haza. Hogy miért? – tette fel a kérdést a fiú, látva Clarke tekintetét. – Eleinte mi sem értettük. Aztán a betegek nem gyógyultak meg. Visszatértek, Elyza! Visszatértek a halálból, és mi kellettünk nekik!

Itt Clarke teljesen elvesztette a fonalat.

 - A nevem Quinn, én segítettem Isabelnek a betegekkel, akiket sikerült kimenekíteni. Egészen idáig semmi baj nem történt, de úgy egy fél órája az egyik idős beteg szíve leállt, és nem tudtuk újraéleszteni. Én magam most láttam először, hogy történik. Kevesebb, mint két perc alatt átváltozott – temette az arcát a kezébe. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon megviselték a látottak.

 - Stephens nővér vállán volt egy hatalmas seb – mondta ekkor Clarke. – Nem engedte, hogy segítsek, beküldött ide, és eltűnt – folytatta. Quinn szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Valami olyasmit suttogott, hogy „Akkor vége van”. Clarke semmit sem értett. Quinn felkelt az ágyról, és azt odatolta az ajtóhoz.

 - Segíts, el kell torlaszolnunk a bejáratokat! – szólt oda Clarke-nak. De az megrázta a fejét.

 - Akkor hogy segítsünk Stephens nővéren? Így se mi nem tudunk kimenni hozzá, se ő be hozzánk…

 - Pont ez a cél! Elyza, hát nem érted? Rajta már nem lehet segíteni – mutatott Quinn abba az irányba, amerre a nővér távozott. – Nemsokára meghal és átváltozik, mi pedig csak annyit tehetünk, hogy várunk, és megöljük, ha ideért. A fejüket kell célozni, csak akkor lesz végük – tette hozzá. Clarke feje ismét tele lett kérdésekkel. Elővette a kis igazolványtartóját, és ismét elolvasta az adatait. A falra pillantva egy 2010-es naptárt vett észre. Így legalább a 160 éves-problémát megoldotta. _Elyza Lex. Lex. Hát, oké. Legyen_ , gondolta. _De azt akkor sem tudják beadni, hogy az egészet álmodtam._

Mire eltorlaszolták az összes lehetséges bejáratot, besötétedett. A terem a földszinten volt, így az ablakok sem maradhattak ki. Az utolsó ablakot nem volt mivel megvédeni, így Quinn maga állt oda. Kezében egy vasdarabot tartott, amiben Clarke az egyik ágy lábát vélte felfedezni. Ő maga egy szikére gondolt először, aztán inkább egy vasszék mellett döntött. A teste ugyan a sajátja volt, nem idegen, de sokkal gyengébbnek érezte magát, nyilván az állítólagos két hónapos kóma lehetett az oka. _Sokan beszélni és mozogni is elfelejtenek,_ gondolta.

Talán húsz perce állhattak ott, mikor Clarke meghallotta. A hörgés bejárta az egész épületet. Körülbelül harminc halott tolongott addigra az ajtóban. Clarke eleinte azt hitte, hogy ha ott nem jutnak be, majd elindulnak másik bejáratot keresni, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy Quinn igazat mondott, mikor arra utalt, hogy ezeken már nem lehet mivel segíteni.

Aztán egyszer csak odaértek az ablakhoz. Két percbe telt nekik betörni az ablakot, és amelyik túlélte, hogy a fejébe állt az üvegszilánk, azt Quinn és Clarke elég hamar megállította. Clarke az első után már nem érzett semmi sajnálatot irántuk, inkább csak próbálta védeni a helyet.

Egyre több halott áramlott befelé az épületbe, a szélrózsa minden irányából. Clarke már nagyon fáradt volt, Quinn is kimerült, de nem volt mit tenni, nem hagyhatták ott a több beteget meghalni. Az ablakon beeső halottak többségét még akkor meg lehetett ölni, mikor még nem keltek fel, de lassan már az ajtón is átjutottak.

Kifejezetten sokáig vissza tudták tartani a hordát a betegektől. Aztán se szó-se beszéd, az egyik halott átjutott az ajtón. Eleinte egyikük se vette észre, mert mindenki az ablakon keresztül érkezőkkel foglalkozott.

Hirtelen egy velőtrázó sikítás hasított a levegőbe. Clarke megfordult, azt egyik fekvőbeteget látta, az arca helyén egy hatalmas harapás, a hús csak úgy feketéllett. Aztán Clarke a halottra nézett. _Stephens nővér_ , gondolta. _Vagyis Ő volt._ De nem tudta megtenni. A halott tehát szabad utat kapott, falatozni kezdett az előbb már megharapott nőből.

Quinn ekkor vette csak észre az egészet. Stephens nővér, vagyis ami lett belőle, mire a fiú közbe tudott lépni, már három beteggel végzett. Mikor azonban a halott nő elé lépett, hogy beleszúrja a fejébe a vasat, fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Clarke nem vette észre ugyanis, de az ablak még mindig hemzsegett a halottaktól, és most Quinn nem volt ott, hogy elbánjon velük. És most egy harapásnyom éktelenkedett a fiú oldalán.

 - Menj! – nézett fel Quinn Clakre-ra. De Clarke nem moccant, csak lökdöste odébb a halottakat.

 - Nem hagylak itt! – próbálkozott.

 - Elyza! – sürgette a fiú. – Menned kell, már nem tehetsz semmit.

Clarke akkor végre felfogta. De azt nem hagyhatta, hogy Quinn is Stephens nővér sorsára jusson. Nem volt mit tenni, egy végső erős ütéssel halántékon ütötte a már alig élő fiút.

Aztán feleszmélt. Halottak vették körül, minden vérben úszott, neki pedig egy kiutat kellett találnia. Csak is az az ajtó jöhetett szóba, amin még nem törtek át, mert valószínűleg ott voltak a legkevesebben. Gyorsan befordította a halottak elé a gurulós kórházi ágyakat, így azok nem tudtak közelebb jönni hozzá. Elhúzta az ajtót tartó szekrényt, és szinte kirántotta az ajtót. Két halott esett el előtte, a többi pedig abban a kettőben. Talán tízen, vagy tizenöten lehettek, de a többségük elesett és beszorult a többi alá. A felül lévőket Clarke pár ütéssel kiiktatta, és azokon keresztül mászott ki az ajtón. Jobb fegyvert kell találnom, gondolta. Kiérvén a kórház ajtaján, már csak lézengő halottakat látott. A város nagy részét leégették.

Másfél órája gyalogolhatott, mikor az egyik halott övére akasztva egy konyhakést talált. Hamar fejbe döfte a tulajdonosát, és övestül lefejtette róla a kést. Miközben magára kötötte, ismét hangokra lett figyelmes. Ezek azonban nem a halottak felől érkeztek.

A nyöszörgés egy szűk utcából, egy szemetes mögül érkezett. Mikor Clarke odaért, megérezte azt gyomorforgató bűzt, ami belepte az egész sikátort. Valami csontmaradványok, és egy alig-alig felismerhető halott kutya hevert a földön. Mögötte egy undorító, alig egy tenyérnyi, véres gombóc. Abból jött a nyöszörgés. Clarke leguggolt, és felvette a földről. Egy kiskutya volt az, talán két hetes, ha megvolt szerencsétlen állat. A szeme éppen csak kinyílt, sovány volt, mint egy bot, pelyhes szőrére ráalvadt anyja vére. _Csoda, hogy túlélte. De hogyan? Megkegyelmezni egy se tudattal, se ösztönnel nem rendelkező lény nem tud._ De Clarke számára most nem is az volt a lényeg. Felállt, és elindult, a kiskutyával a kezében. Fogalma sem volt, hogy merre tart, de remélte, hogy talál valamit a közelben.

Egy mosoda. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan hely, ami még úgy-ahogy tisztának és nagyjából érintetlennek tűnt. Körülötte a legtöbb épület leégett, de ezt a fémmel beborított cégtáblák megvédték.

Odabent talált egy lavórt, benne egy gyűröttre száradt törölközővel. Óriási szerencséjére volt a dolgozók öltözőjében egy gáztűzhely, igaz, tele kávéfoltokkal, de az senkit sem zavart. Fél perces szerencsétlenkedés után fellobbant az öngyújtó lángja, és Clarke meg tudta gyújtani a tűzhelyet. A kávéfőzőbe vizet töltött, azt melegítette fel, mert a műanyag lavór megolvadt volna.

Mikor már elég meleg lett a víz, beleöntötte a lavórba, és feltette a következő adagot. Kis idő múlva sikerült félig megtöltenie. Akkor az egyik kezével óvatosan felemelte a nyöszörgő kis állatot, a másikkal pedig vizet locsolt rá. Lassan a víz lemosta róla a rászáradt koszt és vért. Clarke beletette a vízbe, úgy, hogy az a fejét ne lepje el. Hagyta, hogy kicsit jobban átmelegedjen, aztán kivette, és megtörölgette.

Szétnézett a helyiségben. Kis tornyokba rakva, szépen nejlonba csomagolva álltak a kimosott és megszárított textíliák. Clarke talált terítőt, tányéralátétet, textilszalvétát, de még egy esküvői ruhát is. Ezeket békén hagyta. Viszont ahogy tovább kutatott, egy nagy csomag gyapjútakarót sikerült megkaparintania, talált pólókat, pulóvereket, nadrágokat is, de aminek a legjobban örült, az az a fekete bőrkabát volt, ami egy perccel azután, hogy megtalálta, már rajta is volt.

A nejlonok nem tűntek túl tartósnak, ezért egy sporttáskába gyűjtött össze minden használható holmit. Az aznap éjszakát ott kellett töltenie, de nem szándékozott tovább a mosodában maradni, túl nyitott volt, a halottak hamar be tudnának jutni, ha megérzik, hogy ott van. De már nem tudott hova menni, az utcák sötétek voltak, és egyelőre biztonságosabbnak tűnt odabent maradni.

A kiskutya elaludt a törölközőbe befúrva magát. Nem mozdult, de lélegzett. Clarke néha hallotta nyöszörögni, de nem tudott mit tenni, ételt nem talált neki, csak vízzel tudta megitatni. Annyit viszont elért, hogy ne fázzon. Az egyik pokróccal megágyazott magának a padlóra, és maga mellé fektette a kiskutyát.

Clarke aznap éjjel nagyon keveset aludt, főleg, hogy újdonsült barátját igencsak gyakran ellenőrizte, él-e még. Szerencsére élt. Mikor a nap már elég magasan járt, Clarke összehajtogatta a pokrócot, beletette a sporttáskába. A kiskutyának talált helyet az egyik oldalzsebben. A feje kifért, levegője volt, és egy párnahuzattal kényelmesen ki lehetett bélelni neki a helyet.

Ahogy Clarke kilépett az ajtón, már is használatba kellett vennie az előző nap szerzett konyhakését. Négy halott ácsorgott az ajtóban, a lány elég könnyen elbánt volna velük, ha nem lett volna nála a táska a kiskutyával. De végül megoldotta anélkül, hogy összevérezte volna a frissen szerzett bőrdzsekit.

Útja egy áruház felé vezetett, ahol még élelmet remélt. A fotocellás ajtó már fel volt feszítve, sőt, odabent már ártalmatlanított halottakkal is találkozott. Étel sem maradt sok. Az összes konzervet elvitték, csak megszáradt kenyeret és penészes gyümölcsöket lehetett volna még összeszedni. Clarke azért a kenyeret eltette. Állateledelt viszont bőven talált. Hála a tartósítószereknek és a konzerveknek, Clarke hosszú távra be tudott spájzolni a kölyöknek.

Miután megetette a folyamatosan nyöszörgő állatot, tovább nézelődött az áruházban. Fegyverként használható tárgyat nyilván nem sokat találhatott már; azért még is sikerült. Kések, vascsövek, baseball-ütő. Talán még egy sokkoló is hatásos lehet a halottakra. Azért azt is eltette, hátha. Aztán egyszer csak elvigyorodott.

 - Jackpot! – újságolta a kiskutyának, akit természetesen magával cipelt végig. A földön egy férfi holtteste hevert, kezében pisztoly. Saját magát lőtte fejbe szegény. A combján harapás nyoma látszott. Clarke nagyon sajnálta, ami történt vele, de most a saját érdekeit kellett néznie, úgyhogy kiráncigálta a görcsös ujjak közül a pisztolyt. Elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy még öt lövésre elegendő volt a tár. Új övet is szerelt fel magára; a férfinek a pisztolyhoz való tartója is volt, és az a bőröv kicsit strapabíróbbnak tűnt, mint ami neki volt, az már megtört a konyhakés acélsúlya alatt.

Ráérősen keresgélt tovább. Egy nagy túrahátizsákba cuccolt, mindent, amit hasznosnak vélt. És talált testépítőknek szánt fehérjecsomagokat. A Bárkán eltöltött majdnem 18 év alatt rengeteg hasonló csomagot látott, ilyenekből állt majdnem a teljes élelemraktáruk, így tudta, hogy kell helyesen felhasználni őket.

Víz. A vizet nem vitték el. Úgy látszik, itt utoljára akkor járt élő ember, mikor még a legtöbb helyen volt víz. De Clarke tudta, hogy a mosodában és a kórházban csak szerencséje volt, hogy a csapból még folyt valami. Egy bevásárlókocsiba gallonszámra pakolta hát a vizet. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja mindezt elvinni magával, de gondolta, majd csak kitalál valamit.

Egy redőnnyel lezárt bolt elé értek a kiskutyával. Clarke beletette az állatot a bevásárlókocsiba, rá az egyik óriási műanyagpalackra, aztán a poroltóval leverte a lakatot a redőny aljáról. Ahogy megfogta a fémléc szélét, az belevágott a kezébe. A tenyere vérezni kezdett, de nem vette észre. Semmi perc alatt sikerült bejutnia az üzlethelyiségbe.

Belépve leesett az álla. Jobbra-balra halottak, de ez pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte. A boltban ugyanis a nyolcvanas-kilencvenes évek oldalkocsis Harley-Davidson képviselői álltak. Be voltak borítva ugyan vérrel és ki tudta, milyen hangosak voltak, menet közben, de azért Clarke mégis elhatározta magát, hogy itt nem az ésszerűség alapján fog cselekedni.

Itt volt az ideje, hogy meghazudtolja önmagát, és fejbe vágva a feléje igyekvő fertőzötteket, odalépett az egyetlen fekete motorhoz. Miután belepakolt az oldalkocsiba mindent, ami csak belefért, be kellett látnia, hogy ez így nem lesz jó. Szóval kerített egy csavarhúzót – ennyi motor között természetes, hogy talált – és elhatározta, hogy felszerel valahogy még egyet, csak azt a másik oldalra. Ötletnek jó volt, a megvalósításhoz már idő kellett. De Clarke Griffin belátta: Ideje az bőven van.

A kiskutya érdeklődve nézegetett ki a sporttáskából, Clarke pedig lassan, de azért haladt valamit a dologgal. Nem kellett megfordítania a keretet, mert annyi esze azért volt, hogy olyat szerelt le, ami a másik oldalra való, de azt el kellett érnie, hogy semmi fontosba ne akadjon bele, ami már nehezebb feladat volt.

Mikor azzal is elkészült, jött a nehezebb dió, a felcsavarozás. Már azért kezdtek magukhoz térni az izmai, főleg az előző napi elég fárasztó fizikai munka után. A kezeit máris belepte az olaj, körülötte mindenféle csavarok és imbuszkulcsok hevertek. Clarke pedig lelkesen csavarozott, tekert, meg minden.

Aztán elkészült. Legalábbis remélte, hogy semmit nem felejtett ki. A maradék csavarokat egy simítózáras tasakba tette, pont talált még helyet neki a sporttáska másik oldalzsebében. Az elkészült második oldalkocsiba sikerült valahogy elrendezgetnie úgy a talált kutyaeledelt, és a vizet, hogy semmi se essen ki. Épp a második palackot emelte volna át a bevásárlókocsiból, mikor hörgést hallott. Mégpedig közelről. Ha most abbahagyja a pakolást, az egyensúly felborul, és nem tartják egymást a tárgyak a második kocsiban. Folytatnia kellett. Annyi ideje nem maradt, hogy a vizeket át tudja emelni, mert azért nem voltak könnyűek, az egyenként tizenöt literes palackok.

Próbált gondolkodni, de mindenképp úgy ítélte meg, hogy a létszükségleteket kell bepakolnia. A víz pedig annak számított. A hörgés már a felfeszített redőny alól jött. Clarke megtehette volna, hogy leereszti a redőnyt, viszont ha nem sikerülne neki, túl sok időt vesztene, és ő maga se tudna elmenekülni, nemcsak a készlet és a kiskutya veszne oda.

Így az utolsó ötletét felhasználva, egy kanna üzemanyagot állított a víznek szánt helyre. Valamennyire megtartotta a többi benne lévő dolgot. Aztán egy drótból hajlított kampóval gyorsan rögzítette a sporttáskát, és – életében először – felült a motorra. Reménykedett benne, hogy hasonlóan kell vezetni, mint amit a Bárkán lévő szimulátorokon tapasztalt.

Elindítani még nem volt nehéz. Egyensúlyoznia nem kellett, a két oldalkocsi pótkerékként tartották a járművet. A bonyolultabb művelet inkább az volt, hogy a halottak között úgy kellett kijutnia, hogy lehetőleg semmit nem veszít el. Minden gyakorlat nélkül megfordult, előrehajolt, és gázt adott. Feldöntött pár motort, az egyik rá is akadt a jobb oldali kocsira. A sarokban aztán levált, és egyenesen nekivetődött az egyik halott-hordának. Azok úgy hullottak, mint a dominók, de olyan gyorsan álltak fel, mintha mi sem történt volna.

De Clarke és a kiskutya mégis meglépett. Kiérve az országútra Clarke megérezte a szelet. Más volt, mint lóháton ülni, vagy gyalog menni. Kihúzta magát, és – igen – elmosolyodott. Ilyen lehetett egykor a szabadság íze. _Ez már az új élet_ , gondolta. _Ez már nem Clarke Griffin. Ez Elyza Lex._


	2. Egy világ, ahol mindenki csak meghalni tud

Öt évvel az apokalipszis kezdete előtt egy mentő- és egy rendőrautó fékezett le Los Angeles egyik utcájának sarkán. A mentővel szemben egy sötétkék autó állt, a tulajdonosát éppen a rendőrök igazoltatták. Az autója elején egy nagy horpadás látszott, az egyik lámpája be is törött.

Az árokban egy eszméletlen kislány feküdt, alatta az összetört biciklije. A kislányt Alicia Clarknak hívták. Két férfi ugrott le az árokba. Az egyik a biciklit dobta félre, a másik Aliciát emelte fel. A házból, ami előtt a mentőautó állt, ekkor egy nő szaladt ki. Mikor meglátta, kit visznek, a szája elé kapta a kezét.

 - Istenem, ez Stephen és Madison Clark lánya! – kiáltotta. Az egyik rendőr odament hozzá, és megkérdezte, mit tud arról, hogy hogyan tudnák a leggyorsabban értesíteni Alicia szüleit, de a nő pánikolni kezdett, és egy értelmes mondatot nem volt képes mondani, nem hogy hasznosat.

 - Kérem, hölgyem! A kislánynál semmi igazolvány, vagy telefon sincsen. Ha bármi használható információja van, legyen szíves, és szép LASSAN ossza meg velünk! – próbálkozott a rendőr.

 - Hmm… Rendben – próbált kicsit megnyugodni az asszony. – Az édesapja általában sokáig dolgozik, az édesanyja viszont csak itt dolgozik egy iskolában, már biztosan otthon van. Itt laknak, három utcára, arra – mutatott kelet felé. Aztán intett, hogy ennyit tud. A rendőr megköszönte a segítséget, és elindult a társával megkeresni Madison Clark házát.

Pár órával később felébredt. Még érezte a kezében a két kardot, és látta a szeme előtt a tömeget, akik A.L.I.E. irányítása alatt álltak. Most viszont egy idegen állt a feje felett, feküdt valahol, és egy erős fénnyel a szemébe világítottak. _Gyertya?_ gondolta.

Nem így képzelte a túlvilágot. Valahogy más volt, mint ahogy tanították. Azt valahogy senki sem említette, hogy újra tizenhárom éves lesz, visszakerül a nukleáris apokalipszis elé, nagyon vissza, a kétezres évek elejére. Azt mondták, elütötték, miközben biciklizett. Elütötték? Őt?

Lexa nem tehetett mást, mint beletörődött. Lassan megszokta az új nevét, a szüleit, a bátyját, a barátait, aztán egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy eszébe jutottak olyan kiskori emlékek, akiket nem ő élt meg. Hanem Alicia Clark. Évekkel a baleset után már teljesen azzá a lánnyá vált, akinek mindenki hitte. Mindenki azt hitte, a balesetben ütötte be úgy a fejét, hogy elfelejtette a korábbi életét, így ők természetesnek tartották, hogy egy idő után emlékezni kezdett.

Aztán már nem is nagyon foglalkozott a régi életével. De az álmaiban még továbbra is sorra megjelent Polis, TonDC, Aden, Indra, Ontari, az a fura Murphy-srác, Titus és Clarke. Igen, Clarke szinte minden álmában benne volt, éveken keresztül mindig ugyan az az álom, ahogy elválnak egymástól.

Azóta lassan tizennyolc éves lett. Az elmúlt öt évből négy egész jól telt el. Nem volt a legnépszerűbb diák az iskolában, de a legokosabb valószínűleg igen. Felvették az egyetemre is, ahova menni szeretett volna, de mindig is kilógott a sorból. Nem rajongott egy fiúbandáért sem, bulizni sem a partidrogok miatt járt. Ha akart volna, sportokban is kitűnhetett volna. Tizennégy évesen el akart kezdeni karatézni, de a szülei hamar lebeszélték róla, miszerint az fiús sport. Beletörődött.

És jött Matt. Ő volt Alicia legjobb barátja. Aztán egy nap a fiú szerelmet vallott neki. Alicia kényelmes volt a helyzettel szemben. A suliban a többi lány folyamatosan piszkálta, miért nincs még barátja, mikor a fiúk állandóan körülötte legyeskedtek. Persze, sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna megmondani az igazságot, de Alicia senkit sem akart megbántani, pláne nem Mattet, így beleegyezett a randevúkba, és – valljuk be – szerette is a fiút. Csak nem pont azon a módon, ahogy az Őt.

Ami viszont feltűnt neki, hogy körülötte sorra haltak meg azok, akiket szeretett. Először az apját veszítette el, aztán kitört az apokalipszis, mikor tizenhét éves volt. Matt az elsők között halt meg. Meg ott volt a mostohaöccsének édesanyja, Lisa. Majd a társaik családjai. És most legutóbb Travis, akit már majdnem képes volt elfogadni mostohaapjaként. _A férfi túl érzelmes volt ehhez a világhoz,_ gondolta gyakran. Az anyja már nem volt képes elviselni, hogy mindenkit elveszít, így egy nap fogta magát, és lelépett.

Miután eltűnt, nem sokkal később Alicia bátyja, Nick előkerült, miközben a lány Madisont kereste. A tábort, ahol korábban Nick lakott, leégették, mikor a szupermarketből kiderítették, hol van a kolónia lakhelye, út közben pedig ráakadtak Ofeliára. Így négyen – Alicia, Nick, a fiú barátnője és Ofelia – együtt próbáltak valami lakható helyet találni, aminek a vége az lett, hogy az autópályát követve ahhoz a tengerparti szállodához értek vissza, ahonnan Alicia elindult.

Próbáltak valamit kezdeni a hellyel, a környék összes élelmiszerét összegyűjtötték, lezárták az összes nem használt szobát, és minden akármire is jó tárgyat egy helyre hordtak. Eleinte még több idegennek is segítettek, de végül már nem engedtek be senkit. Nagyjából elégedettek lehettek a dolgokkal. Kétnaponta kimentek a kerítések mögé, és elbántak az odatévedt fertőzöttekkel. Egyiket sem vitték sehova, kis kupacokba gyűjtve őket a kerítésen kívül elégették. A kerítés nagyjából kívül tartotta a füstszagot, viszont az élő emberek szagát elnyomta. A tenger irányából az erős sodrás miatt szinte megközelíthetetlen volt a hotel, csak olyasvalaki tudott volna odamerészkedni, aki él, de azt is már messziről észreveszik.

***

 - Jó, hát, ha éhen akarsz halni, akkor maradok – tette karba a kezét Alicia. – Tudok magamra vigyázni.

 - Nem engedlek ki egyedül. Mi lesz, ha kifogy az üzemanyagod, és ott állsz majd a semmi közepén, egy csomó ellátmánnyal, aztán jönnek azok a hülye banditák, akik a kajádat falják fel, vagy jönnek a fertőzöttek, akik téged esznek meg – ellenkezett Nick. Aztán kinézett az ablakon. – Majd ha Luciana és Ofelia visszatért, elmegyünk majd mi ketten. Oké? – ajánlotta fel.

 - Mi van, ha még egy hétig nem jönnek haza? Vagy ha az ő tankjuk fogyott ki, vagy ha eltévedtek? Hmm? Tudom, hogy még van elég tartalékunk, de ha most MI nem szerzünk többet, akkor majd MÁS elviszi helyettünk! – veszekedett tovább Alicia. Aztán fogta a táskákat, zsebre vágta a kését, és mérgesen lecsörtetett a parkolóba. Már csak egy kocsijuk volt, egy kopott GMC pickup, lehetett vagy harminc éves, de legalább még működött. Csak mikor már készen állt az indulásra, akkor vette észre, hogy a slusszkulcs fent maradt. Dühösen visszament érte. Benyitott az ajtón, és az ebédlőasztalra nézett, ahol a kulcsot hagyta. De nem volt rajta semmi. Akkor Nickre pillantott, aki az egyik ágyon ült, mutatóujján pörgetve a kulcsot.

 - Ezt keresed? – kérdezte vigyorogva. Alicia egy „ajj már” morgással odalépett hozzá, és kivette a kezéből a kulcsot.

 - Most ezt miért kellett? – morgott tovább. Megfordult, kisétált, és még az ajtót is becsukta maga után.

 - Azért vigyázz magadra… - szólt utána Nick.

Az autópálya csendes és kihalt volt. Tijuana korábbi legsűrűbben lakott utcái még kihaltabb, a fertőzöttek még ugyan ott kóboroltak az utcákon, de mi is lenne kihaltabb, mint egy csomó halott? A boltok már üresen álltak, de akadt még egy-két raktár, amit nem kutattak át. Október közepe lehetett talán, szóval Alicia most leginkább a ruhaüzletek felé kacsintgatott, hátha talál valami olyat, ami az esetleges hidegebb időkben hasznukra válhat.

Jó három óra keresgélés után elég szegényes fél zsákkal indult „hazafelé”. Út közben zenét próbált hallgatni az autóban talált lemezekről, de a lejátszó vagy bedöglött, vagy csak Aliciának nem volt hajlandó működni. Egy idő után már nem is nagyon foglalkozott vele.

Félúton járhatott, mikor lekanyarodott még egy kis út menti tanyára, ahonnan még egy eltévedt szárított húst sikerült szereznie. Viszont az üzemanyag tényleg fogyóban volt. Emlékei között még rémlett két összeütközött autó, pár kilométerre hagyhatta el őket. Az egyik autó hasonló volt az övéhez, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy az is dízelmotoros. Ami a tankban volt, még kitartott volna vissza a hotelig, sőt, a kitérővel is még épp visszajuthatott volna, szóval meg kellett próbálnia.

Kihajtott a tanyáról, és visszafelé fordult, észak felé. Már látta a két kocsit, mikor egy kattanás, és a GMC motorja megadta magát. Alicia próbálta ugyan jobb belátásra bírni, de nem járt sikerrel. _Na nehogy már, pont itt?_ gondolta, miközben a hátára vette a félig teli zsákot. Az autókhoz csak annyira értett, hogy vezetni tudott, szóval a javításról szó se lehetett. Számításai szerint kevesebb, mint tizenöt kilométerre volt csak a szállodától, szóval, ha lassan is megy, akkor is visszaér még sötétedés előtt. Az autópálya e szakasza mellett volt ugyan település, de több halott tartózkodott ott jelenleg, mint élő ember, másik autó, vagy lakható épület. De ahogy Alicia szétnézett, ilyen helyzetben szívesebben találkozott volna halottal, mint élővel. A terep túl nyílt volt, nem volt hova elrejtőzni. Ha közelharcban jobb is volt, mint az átlag, a _golyókkal_ sose tudott mit kezdeni.

Negyed órán keresztül csendben tudott haladni. Egyik kezével a zsákot tartotta a hátán, a másikkal a pillangókését csattogtatta. Két fertőzött jött vele szembe, az egyiknek nem volt meg a fél keze, ez kicsit lassabban jött, viszont ő volt előbbre. A másik viszonylag gyorsan haladt, ennek még alig volt vér az arcán. De zöldes bőre és átható bűze arról árulkodott, hogy nem mostanában változott át. _Peches példány_ , gondolta Alicia. Maga elé tartotta a kést, és ugyanúgy haladt tovább, mint eddig. Nem futott, mert az túl hangos lett volna, de próbálta kikerülni a halottakat. Mivel azok nem a gyors reakcióidejükről voltak híresek, nagyjából egyszerre fordultak vele, de a félkezű egyszerűen orra esett a másikban, ahogy követni akarta Aliciát. A másik viszont megragadta a zsák szélét. Belecsimpaszkodott, és el nem eresztette, miközben kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámulta a lányt. Aki azonban nem tétlenkedett, megfordult, és beletalált egyenesen a halott szemébe. Az elesett. Neki a zsáknak. Az ujjai görcsösen belemarkoltak a durva szövetbe, és Alicia gyomra egy kicsit felfordult, ahogy leszedegette az ujjakat. Egyenként. Azok pedig leváltak az oszladozó kézről.

Kicsit felfordult gyomorral ugyan, de Alicia tovább tudott menni. Egészen a következő kanyarig. Ahol viszont ismét hörgés zaja csapta meg a fülét. Ezúttal nem egy, nem kettő, de mintha… Az autópálya egy hegyvonulat mentén haladt. Felpillantva Alicia negyven-ötven halottat látott. Ő ugyan csak most vette észre őket, azok viszont már egy ideje potyogtak le onnan fentről, hogy őt elérjék. Egy elég nagy kupac feküdt ugyanis az út szélén. Ahogy leestek fentről, az alul lévők feje teljesen szétroncsolódott, viszont amelyek rájuk estek, felálltak, és elindultak egyenesen Alicia felé.

A lány futásnak eredt, de a következő kanyarból még többen jöttek, és nem hogy elállták az útját, de lassan már minden irányból bekerítették. Három lehetősége volt. Az egyik az, hogy felmászik a teljesen sima falon, ahol bármelyik pillanatban ráeshet egy fertőzött, és akkor felfalják. A másik, hogy beszalad a házak közé, ahol még ki tudja, mennyi halott járkált, és akkor picit később eszik meg. Szóval maradt a harmadik lehetőség, hogy harcol.

Tudta, hogy most az élete a legfontosabb, még se szabadult meg a zsáktól. Majd ha túlságosan hátráltatja. Addig nem. Ha túléli, és ijesztő volt belegondolni, de hozzá kellett tennie, hogy „ha”, akkor ez a fél zsák még nagyon is hasznukra lesz.

Alicia minden érzékét a körülötte csoportosuló halottakra irányította. Egy pörgetéssel kicsattintotta a pillangókést. A vér rászáradt, darabokba pergett az acélpengéről. Az első halott fejébe úgy illett a kés, mintha csak azt várta volna, hogy valaki belé szúrja. A második majdnem elkapta, a harmadik után fájdalom hasított a lány vállába. Első pillanatban az hitte, harapás, de szerencsére csak a zsákra akaszkodott rá megint valamelyik fertőzött. Elhajította a zsákot, futni kezdett, de ekkor két újabb példány vetette rá magát. Az egyiket le tudta szúrni. Viszont ahogy kihúzta az acélt, a kés leesett az aszfaltra. Alicia a kés után vetette magát, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy egy pillanatnyi zavar után a halottak egymás után dőltek térdre, vagy konkrétan estek hasra, hogy elkapják. Bármennyire is kilátástalannak tűnt a helyzet, ez a pillanatnyi „esés-szünet” még a hasznára is vált. Felvette a kést, és az első ráeső halottra szegezte. Az pedig egyenesen belezuhant a homlokával. Aliciának ekkor támadt egy ötlete. Átverekedte magát a körülötte összegyűlt kupacon, és kinézett magának egy kisebb tömegű halottat. Leszúrta, és a hátára vette. Nem tudta, fog-e sikerülni, de ahogy kiásta magát a többi közül, már látszott rajtuk, hogy nem rögtön érzik meg, hol van a lány. Nem is vesződött azzal tovább, hogy kiirtsa őket, inkább arra koncentrált, hogy túljusson a hordán.

Ekkor mintha… _Az nem lehet!_ Egy eddig még nem hallott zaj hangját hozta a szél, ami ugyan elkeveredett a hörgésben, de elég egyértelműen kihallható volt. _Motorzúgás? Lehetetlen!_ Aztán egy furcsa fekete valamit pillantott meg a leágazásnál felhajtani, olyan két-háromszáz méterre tőle. A kanyar eltakarta az utat, amerre ment. Majd a motorzaj előbb hangosodott, egy pár pillanattal később viszont elhalkult, majd meg is szűnt. _Képzelődtem volna?_ kérdezte magától Alicia. Választ nem remélhetett, de inkább futott tovább előre, a halottal a hátán, immáron zsák és jármű nélkül. A kanyar után megállt. A fekete motor ott volt az út közepén. Előtte, mellette, mögötte, átlósan, mindenhogy: Halottak. A járművön valaki bukósisakkal a fején.

Alicia mellett ekkor megjelent egy halott, a mellkasában egy konyhakéssel. Az úton egy eldobott pisztoly, három golyóval. Az úton pedig ott volt az idegen, aki tehetetlenségében megpróbált áthajtani a hordán.

Hirtelen elhatározásból vette fel a pisztolyt. Az első lövést felfelé adta le, a másodikat a leágazás felé, ami mellett elhaladt. Amibe nem igazán gondolt bele, hogy ezek a magas falak miatt visszhangzani fognak. Hogy még mentsen valamit, a harmadik golyót a leágazás melletti hirdetőtáblába repítette. A halottak tömege mind arra fordult, még azok is, amelyikek az előbb még a fekete motorra próbálta rámászni, ráakadni, vagy bármi is az, amit csináltak. Néhány kivételével a teljes horda megindult a becsapódott golyó irányába. Volt, amelyik egyszerűen fennakadt a motor egyik oldalkocsiján, ezt a sofőrje puszta kézzel lökte le a földre.

 _Valahogy olyan…_ Alicia ismét futásnak eredt. Ledobta a hátáról a halottat, és próbált minél hamarabb lejutni a motorhoz, mielőtt még a horda visszafordul. Egy-kettő már észlelte a jelenlétét, nem sok ideje maradt.


	3. Valami változott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem tűntem el, nem tűntem el!  
> Még októberben elvesztettem azt a pendrive-ot, amin ez a fic volt, és utána, mikor megtaláltam (kb márciusban), már nem is emlékeztem rá, hogy mi van rajta, csak most, hála egy kommentnek, eszembe jutott, hogy ez itt még létezik. Megjegyzem, naponta többször jövök fel ide, de na..  
> Ez most itt egy elég rövid fejezet, nem néztem át utólag, már hónapok óta megvan, de most gyorsan akartam posztolni, ha esetleg van benne egy-két hiba, megígérem, kijavítom. Próbálok a nyár folyamán hetente updatelni, remélem összejön.

A bukósisakos nem fordult hátra megnézni, honnan jött a segítség, és épp továbbhajtani készült – kiben bízhatott volna ebben a világban? Az is lehet, hogy a motorja kell valami útonállónak -, mikor valaki zihálva megállt mellette. Első gondolata az volt, hogy gázt ad, és elhúz, mielőtt még túl késő lenne, de inkább mégis oldalra pillantott. Előbb a hitetlenkedés, aztán hisztérikus röhögés fogta el.

\- Gyerünk, pattanj fel – intett. Alicia értetlen fejjel nézett az idegenre. Hogy ülhetne fel csak úgy mögé?

\- Ööö… - hezitált. Az ismeretlen motoros ekkor kicsattintotta a bukósisak csatját, és levette a fejéről. Megrázta középhosszú, szőke haját, és átnyújtotta a sisakot Aliciának.

\- Nekem sajnos csak ez az egy van, de neked adom – vont vállat. Alicia elvette a feléje nyújtott fejvédő alkalmatosságot miközben a motoron ülő vigyorgó lányt bámulta.

\- C-clarke? – bukott ki belőle végül. Tudta, hogy nem téved, de arról fogalma sem volt, a szőke felismeri-e őt.

\- Most csak menjünk el innen, minden mást majd ezután.

Porzott utánuk az út. A halottak percekkel később fogták csak fel, hogy a két lány már messze jár. _Egyenesen a hotel felé tartunk,_ gondolta Alicia. Szorosabban karolta át Elyza derekát. _Ez Clarke, kétségtelen. Az illata ugyan olyan._ Erre Alicia még évekkel később is olyan tisztán emlékezett, mintha előző nap lett volna, hogy utoljára érezte ezt az illatot. Édes, olyan vanília-szerű.

Mikor már biztosak volt benne, hogy lehagyták a hordát, Elyza lassított. Az út egyik lehajtójánál aztán kikanyarodott, és a lehető legmagasabb részen – hogy mindent lássanak, nehogy kellemetlen meglepetés érje őket, - leállította a motort. Alicia elengedte a derekát, és lemászott a háta mögül. Levette a sisakot a fejéről, és Elyza kezébe nyomta.

\- Rajtad kellett volna, hogy legyen, te vezetsz – jelentette ki.

\- Az utas biztonsága az első – vont vállat Elyza. Leszállt a motorról és nekidőlt a kormánynak. Alicia nem akart vitába szállni. Ereje se nagyon volt hozzá.

\- Van egy biztonságos hely, egy hotel – váltott témát inkább. – Körülbelül tíz perc innen, ha van még elég üzemanyagod, ha kitart ekkora súllyal. Ott lakunk a családommal, és neked is bőv-

Nem tudta befejezni, mert Elyza szorosan átölelte. Alicia nagyot sóhajtott, és a másik lány dereka köré fonta a karjait. Lehunyta a szemét és egy pár percig élvezte Elyza közelségét. Mintha kicsit magasabb lett volna, és talán izmosabb is, mint amire emlékezett. _Most akkor lehet, hogy mégsem ő az...?_

Nem maradt többi ideje gondolkozni, mert ekkor a motor felől fura kaparászó hangot hallott. Elhúzódott Elyzától, kipattintotta a kését, és az egyik oldalkocsira meredt. Elyza ekkor elmosolyodott, és Alicia csuklójára tette a kezét.

\- Ne aggódj, nem bánt – mondta, és kivette a kiskutyát a sporttáskából. Letette a földre, és hagyta, hadd mászkáljon. Alicia elképedve nézte az állatot.

\- Idáig hoztad magaddal? – kérdezte. – Pontosan honnan is jössz? – tette hozzá pár másodperccel később. Elyza vállat volt, és megvárta, hogy a kutya elvégezze a dolgát, aztán megint nekidőlt a kormánynak, és ölbe vette a kapálódzó szőrgombócot.

\- Fogalmam sincs, nem láttam kiírva. Jöttem délnek, ahogy a motor bírta. Egyedül erre találtam tiszta utakat. Végig a mellékutakon, ritkábban az autópályákon. Körülbelül három hete vagyunk úton, de ez az első, hogy valaki élővel találkoztam – mesélte. – Ő, - emelte magasabbra a kutyát, - végig velem volt. Ott találtam a városban, ahonnan indultam. Nem hagyhattam ott, halálra volt ítélve. Mondjuk csoda, hogy eddig kibírta egy karcolás nélkül – nézte, aztán visszarakta a sporttáskába. Alicia odahajolt a táskához, és megsimogatta a kiskutyát.

\- Mi a neve? – kérdezte. Elyza vállat volt. Alicia meghökkent. – Nem nevezted el?

\- Eszembe se jutott.

\- Akkor majd én. Fish. Fish lesz – jelentette ki.

\- Miért pont Fish? – nevetett Elyza.

\- Ha eddig nem bírtál neki nevet adni, nem tök mindegy? – kérdezett vissza Alicia.

\- Fair pont – kacsintott Elyza. Alicia a kacsintást látván majdnem orra esett, de letudta annyival, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát azzal, hogy túl gyorsan állt fel Fish mellől. Körülnézett. Szerencsére egy fertőzöttet sem látott a láthatáron – legalábbis olyat, aki rájuk veszélyt jelentene. Elyzára nézett és egy ideig egy szót se szólt.

Aztán egyszer csak Elyza megfogta a kezét és közelebb húzta magához. Alicia látta, hogy a lány mondani akar valamit, de visszafogta magát és lehajtott fejjel a cipőjét bámulta. Helyette Alicia szólalt meg.

\- Clarke – kezdte. Elyza felnézett. Az erdő zöldje találkozott az ég kékjével. Alicia egyszerűen nem bírta folytatni. Helyette inkább… - Hogy kerültél ide? – bukott ki belőle. Elyza nagyot sóhajtott. Tudta, h Alicia már nem a motorozásra kíváncsi.

\- Halvány fogalmam sincs. Az egyik pillanatban az ágyadban fekszem, fent a toronyban, a következőben meg másfél évszázaddal korábban egy kórházban.

\- Az ágyamban? Mit kerestél te az ágyamban? – értetlenkedett Alicia. - Azt hittem Ontari átvette a he-

\- Téged – szakította félbe Elyza. A bal kezével elengedte Alicia kezét, és hátrasimított egy tincset a lány barna hajából. Végigsimított az arcán, és a vállán állapodott meg. Egyre közelebb hajolt, a homlokuk már majdnem összeért. – Annyira hiányoztál… - lehelte könnyes szemekkel. Hagyta, hogy Alicia nekidőljön és a kezét a derekára tegye.

\- Most itt vagyunk, ez számít – suttogta Alicia. – Öt rohadt év, és majdnem elhitették velem, hogy az egész egy álom volt.

Elyza elméje megtelt kérdésekkel. Ha ez igaz, és Lexa miért hazudna neki, akkor azalatt annyi minden történhetett vele. Nem is teljesen volt ugyan olyan. Alacsonyabb volt, mint amire emlékezett. És az arca simább, kevesebb karcolás, és a fonatok is hiányoztak.

\- Fura a hajad – jegyezte meg Elyza. Aliciának nem esett le rögtön. – Nincs befonva – tette hozzá magyarázatképp.

\- Ja – mosolygott Alicia szórakozottan. – Ez hozzátartozik az Alicia-stílushoz.

\- A mihez?

\- A nevem Alicia Clark. „E” nélkül.

\- Clark? Komolyan? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Elyza. Alicia bólintott, és elmesélte, mi is történt öt évvel korábban. Közben össze-vissza mászkált a motor körül. Teljesen összefüggéstelenül beszélt, volt, hogy csak úgy visszatért az előző mondathoz, és volt, hogy félbehagyott egy másikat, csak mert hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Elyza egy ideig figyelte; kifejezetten aranyosnak találta a lány zavart-izgatott előadását.

Még a sztori felénél sem tartott, Alicia felnézett az égre, és benne maradt a szó. Elyza is felfigyelt, de nem látott semmit.

\- Nick meg fog ölni – kapott a fejéhez idegesen Alicia. – Vissza kell mennünk a hotelbe. Sötétedik, látnunk is kell, ha túl akarjuk élni a hazautat! - teljesen kétségbe volt esve, karon ragadta Elyzát, és a motorhoz húzta. A kezébe nyomta a sisakot. – Clarke, mennünk kell!

\- Elyza – javította ki Elyza.

\- Mi?

\- Elyza Lex. Itt így hívnak.

\- Lex? Komolyan?

\- Igen. „A” nélkül.


	4. Mindenki csendben van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick nem ért semmit. A kommunikáció luxus.

Az ég már majdnem teljesen besötétedett, mikor lefékeztek a hotel előtt. Az út tényleg csak körülbelül tíz perc volt, viszont nem számítottak arra, hogy a vízparton igen csak gyorsan képződnek a viharok, a levegő már olyan sűrű volt, hogy vágni lehetett volna. A felhők alatt egyszer csak előbukkant a lemenő nap, narancssárgába borítva az óceánt és a környező épületeket.  A hotel körül egy fertőzöttet sem lehetett látni, kisebb hamukupacokat és kanyargó füstcsíkokat viszont annál inkább. Odabent síri csend, a kapu zárva, a szobák sötétek.

\- Azt mondtad, van áram odabent. Nem kellene hallanunk a generátort? – kérdezte Elyza Aliciát, aki épp a cipőjéből próbálta előkeresni a kulcsot, hogy be tudjanak menni a kapun.

\- Hány kocsi van a parkolóban? – kérdezett vissza Alicia.

\- Egy, de az egyik elég rossz állapotban van – kukkantott be Elyza a rácsok között. Alicia bólintott.

\- Akkor azért nem hallasz semmit, Nick egyedül van bent, lekapcsolta az áramot. Ha hívatlan vendégünk lenne esetleg, nem jutna eszébe, hogy van miért bemenni. Ezért nem takarítottuk el az üvegszilánkokat és roncsot a parkolóból – mondta. Közben megtalálta a kulcsot, és kinyitotta a kaput. Odabentről ekkor az egyik erkélyről megcsillant egy fém tálca. Alicia bement a kapun, és a fel mellől felemelt egy ugyan olyan tálcát. A feje fölé tartotta, és úgy irányította, hogy a lemenő nap fénye rávilágítson.

Elyza nem akarta beindítani a motort; túl hangos lett volna, ezért inkább betolta a járművet a parkolóig, aztán visszafutott a kapuhoz, segíteni Aliciának a nehéz vaskapuval. Vagyis csak akart segíteni – a lány könnyedén elboldogult egyedül is. _Mindenhol értesz a túléléshez, igaz_? mosolygott magában Elyza. A kinézete talán sokat változott, Alicia még mindig ugyan olyan kemény és független volt, mint egykor, a jövőben.  

Mindketten a kapuban álltak, mikor egy kattanást hallottak. Nick jött le az emeletről, és az egyik hátsó ajtó kinyitásával próbálkozott. Sikerült is neki. Mire kiért, Alicia és Elyza már a motor mellett álltak, és az oldalkocsikból pakoltak kifelé. Nick látta az idegent már az ablakból, úgyhogy nem üres kézzel érkezett. Egy feszítővasat maga elé tartva meredt Elyzára.

\- Alicia, mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezte. Egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a szőke lányról, a fenyegetést nem a húga felől várta. De Alicia halott nyugodtsággal letette a vízzel teli gallont, amit a kezében tartott, és kivette Nick kezéből a vasdarabot. Nick vetett még egy bizalmatlan (gyilkos) pillantást az ismeretlen felé, aztán Alicia felé fordult, várván a magyarázatot.

\- Ő itt Elyza. Nem bánt, ígérem! – kezdte Alicia, aztán Elyzához fordult. – Elyza, ő Nick, a bátyám.

Elyza a kezét nyújtotta, de Nick még mindig nem tűnt túl nyugodtnak, nem meglepő módon.

\- És a kocsi? – nézett szét, Elyza kézfogási kísérletét teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva. A fiú nem arról volt híres, hogy olyan könnyen megbízott volna bárkiben is. – Hol a kocsi?

\- Lerobbant az autópályán. De szerencsémre ott volt Elyza, és hazahozott.

Nick nem szólt, csak körbejárta a motort. Az ivóvíz láttán kicsit megenyhült, de mikor a kutyaeledeles zsákra tévedt a szeme, gyanakodva nézett fel.

\- Mondjátok, hogy ez nem a hálaadás napi vacsora…

Alicia csak nevetett, Elyza pedig tett egy lépést balra; a háta mögül Fish bukdácsolt elő. Nick meglepettnek tűnt; erre nem számított. A kölyök a két lány körül mászkált, és mikor Nick megpróbált közelebb menni hozzá, visszaszaladt Elyzához.

\- Ha már a vacsoránál tartunk, éhen halok – jelentette ki Alicia. – Behordjuk a cuccokat, aztán ehetnénk valamit.

Se Nick, se Elyza nem szólt semmit. Alicia felkapta az egyik vizes gallont, és intett nekik.

\- Na, mi van? Gyertek már! – sürgette őket. Elyza úgy érezte, a lába földbe gyökerezett.

\- Úgy érted, itt maradhatok? – hebegte.

\- Mi? Nem! – ellenkezett Nick.

\- Dehogynem – vágta fejbe Alicia. Nem erősen, csak úgy, hogy csattanjon. – Persze, hogy maradsz.

Nick tovább akart ellenkezni, de addigra Alicia már elindult fel az emeletre a vízzel a kezében. Elyza nem akart beleszólni a vitába, ezért inkább megragadta a másik gallont (már csak kettő maradt), és elment Alicia után. Fish kétségbeesetten futott utána, de végül elesett a saját lábában, ezért a lány megállt, és a hóna alá kapta a kiskutyát.

Három szobát tartottak nyitva, Ofelia és Alicia aludt az egyikben, Nick és Luciana a másikban. Mióta a hotel korábbi lakói elmentek, meghaltak, vagy szimplán eltűntek, a többi szobát többször is végigjárták, és az összes használható dolgot a harmadik szobába gyűjtöttek össze, ez szemben volt a másik kettővel. Vizet mindig csak annyit használtak, amennyit muszáj volt, néha próbáltak halat fogni az óceánból, de a rengeteg fertőzött hullájának hála, egy idő után a kedvük is elment tőle.

Így hát az a kevés ellátmány, amit Elyza hozott, aranyat ért. Míg úton volt, elvétve ugyan, de találkozott olyan fertőzöttekkel, akik az átváltozásuk előtt gyűjtögettek össze tartósított kajákat, konzerveket. Természetesen mindent elraktározott az oldalkocsikba, ami odafért. Most egy kisebb szemeteszsákba pakolva vitték fel az emeletre.

A második forduló után Nick is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Nem értett egyet a húgával, de belátta, hogy a lány hajthatatlan, és örült a konzervek és a kevéske fehérjeporos zacskó látványának. Ez viszont egyet jelentett azzal, hogy egyel több az éhes száj, eggyel több ember használja a vizet, még valaki, akire _vigyázni_ kell.

\- Szeretnél körbenézni? – kérdezte Alicia Elyzát, miután végeztek. A szőke lány azonnal bólintott, eddig a folyosó falának dőlve várta, hogy történjen valami. Alicia elmosolyodott, megfogta a kezét, és elindultak körbenézni a hotel lakható területén.

Mindeközben Nick próbált szót érteni Fish-el. A kutya hamar megkedvelte a fiút, de inkább játéknak vélte, mint élőlénynek. Ez érthető volt, hiszen nem találkozhatott túl sok élő emberrel.

Nick aztán hamar feladta, és inkább a vacsorával foglalkozott. Volt még romlandó a raktárban, ezért most abból dobta össze azt a három főre elegendő ételnek talán nevezhető akármit. Még javában dolgozott, mikor Elyza megjelent az ajtóban.

\- Alicia mondta, hogy itt van lehetőség zuhanyzásra… - kezdte. – Nagy probléma lenne, ha lezuhanyoznék? – kérdezte kistányér szemekkel, hátha. Nick pici gondolkodás után bólintott.

\- De ne pazarold a vizet.

Elyza megköszönte – persze, hogy megköszönte, végeredményben mások munkáját használta ki, még akkor is, ha hozott magával vizet, amit használhatnak, - és Aliciáék zuhanyzója felé vette az irányt. A ruháit odabent tette le, vitt be váltást is. Tudta, hogy van meleg víz is, de nem várta meg, míg bemelegszik, hanem engedte csak magára, egy cseppet sem elpocsékolva.

Alicia hallotta a vízcsobogást. _Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az első dolga a zuhanyzás lesz,_ nevetett magában. Leült az ágyára, a hátával az ágytámlának támaszkodott. _Eseménydús nap ez a mai. De jobban nem is alakulhatott volna. Azért a szárított húst sajnálom, hogy odaveszett._

\- Hahóó! – szakította ekkor félbe egy hang. – Nincs egy törölközőtök is kölcsönbe? – kopogott a fürdőszoba ajtaján (belülről) Elyza. Alicia ismét elnevette magát, ezúttal hangosan. Felkelt, és visszakopogott Elyzának.

\- Persze, mindjárt keresek – mondta, és el is ment a raktárba egyért.

Odabent minden párás volt, és a hullaszagnak az emlékét sem lehetett érezni. Levendulás szappan illat volt, olyan, mint amilyet a hotelekben kis csomagokban szoktak kirakni. A zuhanyzófülke üvegfalán már nem lehetett kilátni, de Elyza nem is nagyon akarta kinyitni az ajtaját, mert akkor beáramlik a hideg. Az előbb, mikor kikopogott, akkor kinyitotta, azóta is megbánta, hogy nem csak kiáltott egyet. Ekkor Alicia kopogott az ajtón.

\- Gyere csak – szólt Elyza. Alicia belépett. Elyza teljes természetességgel meztelenül ácsorogva várt a törölközőjére a párás üveg mögött.

\- És ha Nick lettem volna? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Alicia.

\- Hideg van – vont vállat Elyza. – Amíg nem muszáj, én innen ki nem jövök – jelentette ki, és feltartotta a kezét, jelezve, hogy úgy akarja megszerezni a törölközőt, hogy Alicia majd bedobja neki felülről. Alicia megértette, de nem érdekelte. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és úgy adta oda neki. A hideg beáramlott a fülkébe, Elyzát azonnal kirázta a hideg. Egy apró nyikkanást hallatott, aztán gyorsan magára kapta a törölközőt, és kilépett a hűvös levegőre. Alicia hátrébb akart lépni, de Elyza gyorsabb volt, és magához ölelte, hogy ő is vizes legyen. Alicia sikított egy pont akkorát, amilyet Nick egy szobával arrébb már meghallott. A fiú felismerte, hogy a hang Aliciától érkezett, és felelős bátyként a józanész azt diktálta neki, hogy most megy, és megöli Elyzát, amiért az leszúrta Aliciát.

Alicia hamar kibújt a pulóveréből. Eddig egy nagy, bő, felirat nélküli szürke kapucnis pulcsit viselt; ez elég volt a közép-amerikai időjáráshoz. A pára apró vízcseppekben csapódott ki az arcán és a haján. A fejét Elyza nyakába temette, közben a törölköző alatt kutatott. Elyza a lány pólójával játszadozott, sima fehér rövid ujjú, és már készült tovább is haladni, mikor nagy csattanással nyílt az ajtó, és Nick rohant be rajta, a korábbról már megismert feszítővassal a kezében. Úgy látszott, nem rest használni.

Teljesen elvesztette a fejét. Első gondolata az volt, hogy Elyzát kidobja a legmagasabb emeletről, lehetőleg úgy, hogy a kerítésen kívüli fertőzöttek közé essen, és utána visszahozza, és megint kidobja. A második ötlete az volt, hogy előbb megöli, és utána dobja ki, de aztán ezt elvetette, mert az túl kevés szenvedés. Harmadik lehetőséget már nem volt ideje kiagyalni, mert odaért a fürdőszobához. Berontott az ajtón, ütésre készen állva. De odabent valahogy nem az fogadta, amire számított.

Nem tudta, hogy örüljön, vagy ne. Megkönnyebbült, az egyszer biztos, de nem tetszett neki, amit látott. Megszólalni nem tudott, inkább csak kihátrált, sőt, még az ajtót is becsukta maga után.

Alicia elhúzódott. Először a kezébe temette az arcát, aztán gondterhelten járkálni kezdett. Elyza folytatni akarta, amit az imént elkezdtek, de látva Alicia reakcióját, inkább megtörölközött, és öltözni kezdett. Alicia megvárta, míg végez, aztán ledobta magát az ágyra. Elyza kívülről is jól látta, hogy jár az agya, ahogy a plafont bámulta. Lefeküdt mellé, a fejét a másik lány mellkasára tette. Alicia mosolyogva túrt bele a szőke hajtömegbe az egyik kezével, a másikkal pedig megcsiklandozta Elyzát.

\- Gyertek! – kopogott be az ajtón Nick. – El fog hűlni, és akkor még rosszabb lesz.

Elyza előbb az ajtóra, aztán Aliciára nézett. Alicia felkelt, és egy szó nélkül ment át a másik szobába. Ott levágta magát a székre, Nick-kel szemben, és szemrehányóan bámult rá. Elyza Alicia mellett foglalt helyet, és várt.

A vacsora egy ideig csendben telt. Mindhárman csak lapátolták az ételt, senki nem beszélt. Elyzát kezdte zavarni a némaság, és megpróbálta oldani a feszültséget.

\- Szóvaaal… Hány csillagos ez a hotel? – kérdezte, miközben a villájával kopogott az asztalon. Választ nem kapott. A kezét Alicia kezére tette az asztal alatt. Mivel ő balkezes volt, Alicia pedig jobb, ezért nem volt feltűnő. De Nick mégis észrevette.

\- Mióta is ismeritek egymást? Három órája? – morgott. A két lány egymásra nézett. Naná, hogy nem beszélték meg előre, hogy mit fognak mondani Alicia családjának. Túlságosan el voltak foglalva egymással.

\- Elég régóta, hogy tudjam, hogy Elyzában bízhatunk – szólalt meg végül Alicia.

\- Nem bírom felfogni – sóhajtott Nick. – Egyszerűen nem értem.

Összepakolták a tányérokat, Elyza felajánlotta, hogy elmosogat, de Nick ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy majd ő. Nem bízott Elyzában, a fürdőben látottak után meg végképp nem.

A két lány visszatért Alicia szobájába. Becsukták maguk után az ajtót, de tudták, hogy ha Nick hallgatózni akarna, azt így is megtehetné.

\- Most mi legyen? – kérdezte Elyza. Alicia nem válaszolt azonnal. Elyza dereka közé fonta a két karját, kezeit összekulcsolta a szőke háta mögött. A homlokuk összeért, ahogy Alicia nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Nem tudom. Évekig óta élem ezt az életet. Te csak pár hete. A népem hitt a reinkarnációban, ezek néha abban sem bíznak, amit ők maguk mondanak. A saját szemüknek sem hisznek.

\- Mégiscsak a bátyád… – próbálkozott mégis Elyza.

\- És szeretem is. De Nick sok mindenen van túl. Az elsők között volt, akik észrevették, mi történik a halottakkal. Drogfüggő volt, és még most is teljesen kiszámíthatatlan – magyarázta Alicia. Elhúzódott Elyzától és kisétált az erkélyre. Nekidőlt a korlátnak, és kifelé nézett; az egykor forgalmas utcán most egy karok nélküli halott masírozott keresztül. A ruha nagyrészt lefoszlott róla, a felsőtestéről a bőr is hiányzott, a bordái között elvétve hús is feszült, de leginkább a belőle kiálló lándzsák voltak feltűnőek. - Senki sem hitt neki, csak mikor már késő volt – folytatta Alicia. – Aztán a szeretteink sorra hullottak el körülöttünk. Nick felfedezte, hogyan vonulhat a fertőzöttekkel, hogy azok ne bántsák. Nagyon hosszú ideig étlen-szomjan vonult velük. A józanészre hallgat, nem valami feltételezésre.

\- Nem feltételezés, ha mindketten emlékszünk rá – ment utána Elyza. Aztán az utcán mászkáló halottra mutatott. – Míg idefele jöttem, azzal ütöttem el az időt, hogy megpróbáltam kitalálni, kik voltak, míg éltek. Ha a ruhájuk alapján nem sikerült, akkor csak úgy véletlenszerűen.

\- De nem a múltról van szó, Cl-… Elyza! – csattant fel Alicia. – Mind a ketten a jövőre emlékszünk, és erre nincs logikus magyarázat – mondta. – Szerintem kertész volt – tette hozzá a halottat fürkészve.

\- Nem kell, hogy logika legyen benne, ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

Alicia nem egészen erre a válaszra számított. A mindig racionális Clarke után inkább azt várta, hogy Elyza vele együtt a magyarázatot akarja keresni. Ezt szóvá is tette neki. Elyza csak legyintett.

\- Nekem nincs szükségem ésszerű válaszra. Én már felfogtam. Nem kell tudnom, miért vagyok itt. Itt vagyok veled. Ez számít – mondta, és megfogta Alicia kezét. – Ha így kellett lennie, akkor így kellett lennie. Ez egy szabályok nélküli világ. Én onnan jövök, ahol a szabályok miatt halsz meg. Itt azért, mert azok hiányoznak.

Egy kis ideig csendben álltak, ez most már szokásukká vált. Ismét Elyza szólalt meg.

\- Miért kertész?

Alicia csak nevetett.

\- Miért ne?


	5. Akkor őrködjünk közösen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much sok sok párbeszéd.

Még jó fél órán keresztül beszélgettek a halottról, elképzelték az élettörténetét, aztán azt is, hogyan halt meg. Alicia nem gondolta volna, de egészen szórakoztatónak találta a dolgot. Morbid, vagy sem, egyszerűen nehéz volt szórakozási lehetőséget találni az apokalipszis közepén, így hát annak örültek, ami volt.

\- Visszatérve hozzánk – váltott témát Elyza –, mit fogunk mondani a bátyádnak?

\- Az igazat – vont vállat Alicia. – Te magad mondtad, neked nem kell magyarázat. Akkor miért ne mondhatnánk el neki?

\- Jogos… - sóhajtott a szőke lány. Már épp rá akart kérdezni, hogy mikor is óhajtják ezt megtenni, mikor Nick lépett a szobába.

\- Most már akár alhatnánk is. Majd én őrködök elsőnek – mondta. Nem felajánlás volt. Így hát Alicia és Elyza bementek az erkélyről, és hagyták, hogy Nick kiüljön egy pisztollyal a kezében.

Alicia – minden vicc nélkül – hullafáradt volt, szinte rázuhant a franciaágyra. Elyza egy rövid hezitálás után mellé telepedett. Hátulról átkarolta és a nyakába fúrta az orrát. Az ismerős illat hatására szinte azonnal elaludt. Alicia viszont még ébren volt. Közvetlenül a füle mellől hallotta Elyza lélegzetvételeit. Az ütemes szuszogástól egyébként másodpercek alatt el tudott volna aludni, de a szíve zakatolása megakadályozta. Végül hozzászokott a helyzethez, és Elyza kezét fogva nyomta el az álom.

Odakint lassan teljesen fekete lett az ég. Az óceán felett vihar volt, a partot azonban alig érte az eső. Nick tudta, hogy az a kevés víz elég lesz arra, hogy a halottak orrába eljusson az ő igen is élő szaguk. Körülbelül fél percenként villám csapott az óceánba. Voltak egészen közeliek is, ilyenkor kicsit megrázkódott alattuk a föld.

A fiúnak be kellett vallania; félt. Ilyen időben még a hörgést sem hallgatta. A generátort nem kapcsolhatta le, villany nélkül esélyük sem lett volna, hogy lássanak valamit, ha esetleg történik valami.

_Hogy három személy egyszerre legyen egy helyen, majdnem maga a halálos ítélet,_ gondolta. _Ha ketten lennénk Aliciával, egyikünk alszik, másikunk nem. És váltjuk egymást. Most kettőre kell figyelnem, és ha valami baj van, kettő irányban nem szabad ölnöm._ Jó két órája volt kint az erkélyen. A környék tisztának tűnt, már ha az az egy-két kószáló halott tisztának számít.

Aztán egy kéz ért a vállához. Még szerencse, hogy a pisztoly a földön volt, nehogy ijedtében elsüsse. Elyza állt mögötte.

\- Váltalak, majd’ leragad a szemed, aludnod kellene – mondta, és már foglalta volna el Nick helyét, de a fiú megállította.

\- Nem bízom benned annyira, hogy az életemet a kezedbe adjam.

\- Megértem, én sem bíznék magamban – vont vállat Elyza. Aztán jó öt percig csendben ácsorogtak a sötétben.

\- Alicia bízik benned – súgta Nick. A vihar egyre inkább csendesedni látszott.

\- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Elyza.

\- Nem tudom, mivel győzted meg. Ő nem ilyen.

\- Erről őt kéne kérdezned.

\- Lehet, meg is kérdezem.

\- Kit? – hallatszott ekkor egy álmos hang a hátuk mögül. Elyza szívét megmelengette a hang, a félig alvó Alicia-hang, ami még így is csengett, pedig felébresztették. A szőke lány rögtön ott is termett mellette, leült az ágy szélére, és Aliciára tette a kezét.

\- Aludj vissza, még éjfél is alig múlt el – simított végig a haján.

\- Nem akarok kimaradni a buliból – akadékoskodott. Elyza mosolygott – egyszer már látta ezt az oldalát is a lánynak. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak hagyta, hogy Alicia felkeljen. Nick nem foglalkozott velük, egészen addig, míg a két lány kézen fogva ki nem sétált a fiúhoz az erkélyre. Vigyorogtak, és a felhők közül kibukkanó holdat nézték. Nem telt el egy perc sem, Nick megelégelte.

\- Oké, akkor most tisztázzuk, mi van.

\- Tisztázni mit? – mosolygott Alicia ártatlanul.

\- Viccelsz? – kérdezett vissza felhúzott szemöldökkel Nick. Alicia és Elyza összenéztek, Elyza biccentett.

\- Oké – fordult Alicia a bátyjához. – Elyza és én már ismertük egymást az apokalipszis előtt is. – kezdte. Nick nem tűnt túl meglepettnek, inkább a további magyarázatot várta.

\- Technikailag… Az apokalipszis után találkoztunk – harapott az ajkába Elyza. Nick megvakarta a fejét.

\- De ha meg a másik irányból nézzük, öt évvel ezelőtt – akadékoskodott Alicia.

\- Vagy majdnem száznegyven év múlva – bólogatott Elyza. Nick kezdte teljesen elveszteni a fonalat.

\- És nem itt – tette hozzá Alicia.

\- Ez mondjuk egyértelmű – bólintott a fiú, végre felfogott valamit. – Ez Alsó-Kalifornia.

\- Nem, nem úgy itt! – szólt közbe Elyza kicsit hangosabban.

\- Ne ordíts, veszélybe sodorsz minket! – csitította Nick. Elyza bocsánatkérően behúzta a nyakát. Most újra Alicián volt a sor.

\- Szóval úgy nem itt, hogy… - akarta mondani, de megakadt.

\- Valahol Virginiában – próbált segíteni Elyza. Fish odabent, a szoba ablak felőli bal oldali sarkában egy nagy és hangos ásítás közben a másik oldalára fordult.

\- DC és Baltimore környékén – pontosított Alicia. Nick egyik lányról a másikra kapkodta a tekintetét, próbálta megérteni, amit mondani akartak. Azok pedig jelentőségteljesen néztek rá, várva a reakcióját.

\- Oké – vett mély levegőt a fiú. – Nem most találkoztatok. Hanem „valamikor”, a fővárosban.

\- Nem a fővárosban, a környékén – javította ki Alicia.

\- A helyén – motyogta Elyza. – De inkább folytasd – intett Aliciának. A barna hajú lány megköszörülte a torkát, és nekidőlt a korlátnak.

\- Nick, emlékszel, mikor volt az a biciklis balesetem, és elfelejtettem mindent? – kérdezte Nicket.

\- 2005-ben? – kérdezett vissza a fiú. _Miért fontos most ez?_ gondolta magában.

\- Tudod, az nem emlékezetkiesés volt. Tényleg nem volt bennem egy emlék sem arról a tizenhárom évről, mert az az élet nem velem történt meg.

\- Próbáltad meggyőzni anyát, de nem hallgatott rád – emlékezett vissza Nick. – Hetekig győzködted, és valami más néven hívtad magad. Lena? Lexie?

\- Lexa – szólalt meg csendesen Elyza.

\- Aztán beletörődtem – bólintott Alicia, figyelmen kívül hagyva Elyzát, és Nick összezavarodott pislogását. – És aztán már emlékeztem arra, aki nem én voltam, és végül azzá váltam. Részben. Viszont minden megvan, ami máskor történt. Vagy még nem történt meg. Még valószínűbb; már nem fog megtörténni – kavarodott bele Alicia is. Most Elyza köszörülte meg a torkát.

\- Körülbelül negyven év múlva egy mesterséges intelligencia elszabadul. Vagyis elszabadulna, ha lenne még esély, hogy valaki megalkossa. De abban a történetben szó sincs élőhalottakról. De apokalipszisről igen – vette át a szót. Elmesélte, mi történt Beccával, a radioaktivitást, hogy páran túlélték az űrben. Nick szótlanul ácsorgott, közben Alicia az utcákat kémlelte. Elyza hatásszünetet tartott, amit Nick ki is használt.

\- És hol jöttök ti? – kérdezte.

\- Én az űrben születtem. Azt hittünk, a Földön nem voltak túlélők – válaszolta Elyza.

\- És voltak, ugye? – érdeklődött Nick. Egyelőre nem tudta elhinni, hogy amit hall, igaz-e, vagy sem. _Túl sok minden történt mostanában ami miatt el kell, hogy higgyem,_

\- Voltak bizony. És a húgod, ez a csodálatos élőlény itt előtted, ő vezette őket – ölelte át hátulról Aliciát, miközben egy pillanatra sem szűntette meg a szemkontaktust Nickkel. A fiú elnevette magát.

\- Alicia? Komolyan? – Nick vállát rázta a nevetés. Az én húgom, mint vezető? – És hány embert vezettél? – kérdezte Aliciát, csak úgy viccből.

\- Néhány milliót. Valószínűleg nem az összes élő embert a bolygón, de nem igazán tudtunk a többi földrész létezéséről. Voltak nagyobb csoportok, akik nem csatlakoztak a koalícióhoz, de velük nem foglalkoztunk; a legtöbben a Halálzónán túl éltek – válaszolta a lány alig hallhatóan. Nick nagy levegőt vett. Elyza is.

\- Ha Elyza az űrben volt, te pedig idelent… Hogy találkoztatok mégis? – érdeklődött Nick.

Alicia leült a földre, felhúzta és átkarolta a térdét. Továbbra is kifelé nézett – valakinek azt is kellett.

\- Műszaki problémáink voltak, ezért lejöttünk. Először csak mi, a foglyok, aztán később a többiek is – magyarázta Elyza.

\- Foglyok? – ugrott rögtön védekező pozícióba Nick. – Mit követtél el, hogy fogva tartottak?

\- Szólni akartam, hogy fogy az oxigén – legyintett a lány. – Apámat kivégezték ugyan ezért. Ott minden felnőttet kivégeztek, mindegy, mi volt a bűne.

Nick összeszorult torokkal várta a folytatást. Még mindig nem döntötte el teljesen, hogy elhiggye-e, amit hall, de elhatározta, hogy meghallgatja, és majd azután mérlegeli a dolgokat. Idejük, mint a tenger.

\- Aztán – folytatta Elyza. – Rájöttünk, hogy nem mi voltunk az emberiség utolsó élő képviselői, de nem volt időnk örülni, mert a földiek sem örültek nekünk, és el akartak tenni minket láb alól. Aztán történt egy s más, és találkoztunk. És a népeink egy rövid időre kibékültek.

\- Azért, mert találkoztatok?

\- Tulajdonképpen – vont vállat Alicia.

\- Te csókoltál meg először – nevetett Elyza és lehuppant mellé. Alicia elmosolyodott, és továbbra is kifelé nézve Elyza vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Na, jó – temette az kezébe az arcát Nick. – Elárulnád, mikor lettél leszbi? – szegezte a kérdést a húgának. Alicia lehunyta a szemét.

\- Mintha számítana… - suttogta.

\- És Matt?

\- Anyáék az elsők között írták alá azt a hülye petíciót, hogy betiltsák az LA Pride-ot.

\- De nem sikerült összehozniuk, és még néztük is a tévében – tárta szét a karját Nick.

\- Mert adtak belőle kettő percet a híradóban! – védekezett Alicia.

Közben az ég teljesen kitisztult, a hold fénye visszatükröződött az óceánról, szinte nappali világosságot teremtve. Az utcákon néha-néha átcsoszogott pár halott, és Nick a két lányra nézett. Elyza már majdnem elaludt, Alicia kifelé bámult, a feje még mindig Elyza vállán pihent.

\- Nyomás, menjetek be, még van egy kis idő pihenni! – szólalt meg kis idő után Nick. Alicia elég hamar feltápászkodott, de Elyza a falnak dőlve félálomban nem hallotta meg a fiút, és nem is nagyon fogta fel, hogy Alicia felkelt mellőle. Nick odalépett hozzá, és megbökte a vállát. Elyza csak morgott, ezért Alicia kedvesen szólongatni kezdte. Erre már felnézett, Nick pedig elismeréssel nézett a húgára. Az pedig felsegítette Elyzát, és visszamentek a szobába. Közben Fish felmászott az ágyra, és összegömbölyödve aludt a takaróba tekeredve. Kicsit odébb tuszkolták, és bemásztak mellé. Elyza körülölelte Aliciát, aki a szőke nyakába fúrta a fejét. Nem telt bele egy perc sem, elaludtak újra.

Az erkélyen Nick csak szüntelenül várta tovább, hogy odalent a tálca fémje megcsillanjon. De Ofelia és Luciana még mindig nem voltak sehol.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dafaqisalesbian.tumblr.com


End file.
